tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Desert Oasis
Die Desert Oasis ist eine Stadt aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Die Desert Oasis befindet sich im Zentrum der Zao Desert auf Aberria im Hoheitsgebiet von Kimlasca, wird aber offiziell von Chesedonia verwaltet, das sich nördlich von ihr befindet. Diese Ortschaft dient nicht als Wohnort, sondern als Zuflucht für müde Reisende. Die Desert Oasis zeigt letzte Überreste der Ausläufer einer uralten Stadt und war einst keine Wüste, sondern fruchtbares Land. Die Ruinen ähneln jenen der östlich gelegenen Zao Ruins, was eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Ortschaften herstellt. Die Oase selbst ist durch einen Fonstone entstanden, der aus dem Fon Belt stürzte und durch seinen Einschlag den Weg zu einem unterirdischen Fluss freigelegt hatte. Der Fonstone selbst ragt noch hervor. Im Zentrum der Desert Oasis befindet sich ein Brunnen, der von Lorelei gesegnet sein soll. Ein Mitglied des Orders of Lorelei bittet um eine Spende von 100 Gald, damit von dem Wasser getrunken werden darf, das reinigen soll. Obwohl die Desert Oasis als Ruhestätte für Reisende dienen soll, ist kein Gasthaus aufzufinden, aber es sind mehrere Zelte errichtet, ein einzelnes steinernes Haus dient als Taverne und mehrere Händler bieten hier ihre Waren feil. Geschichte Die Desert Oasis wird von den Helden erstmals aufgesucht, als sie den Landweg von Baticul nach Akzeriuth nehmen wollen und hierfür Baticul durch die Abandoned Factory verließen, damit die God-Generals nichts von ihrem Vorhaben erfahren würden. An der Abandoned Factory misslang ihr Versuch, den von den God-Generals entführten Ion zu retten, und so wollen die Helden sich vorerst in der Desert Oasis umhören, wo sie sich befinden können. Hierbei wird Luke fon Fabre von Asch kontaktiert, der Zugriff auf seinen Verstand hat, und verlangt von diesem Antworten. Asch offenbart ihm hierbei, dass Ion sich in den Zao Ruins befindet und dass die Helden dorthin kommen sollen. Nachdem die Helden sich bei den Anwohnern danach erkundigt haben, wo sie die Zao Ruins finden können, brechen sie dorthin auf. Ein zweites Mal wird die Desert Oasis aufgesucht, nachdem die Helden in Chesedonia vergeblich versucht haben, den Rückzug der Truppen zu fordern, um einen Krieg zu verhindern. Asch nahm kurz danach Kontakt mit Luke auf und forderte ihn auf, zur Desert Oasis zu kommen, um zu reden. Dies tun die Helden und Asch will von Luke erfahren, ob er in letzter Zeit das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Verstand mit dem eines anderen gemischt wurde, was Luke jedoch verneinen muss. Als Antwort auf die Sorge der Helden behauptet Asch daraufhin, dass es ihm gut ginge. Er offenbart den Helden, dass Engeve und das Schlachtfeld zu sinken beginnen, woraufhin die Helden ihm erklären, dass sie Engeve langsamer sinken lassen wollen. Als sie meinen, dass dies tatsächlich funktioniert, fragt Asch sich, ob dies nicht auch mit dem Schlachtfeld möglich wäre, aber die Helden wissen nicht, ob sie rechtzeitig am Shurrey Hill ankommen können, um das Schlachtfeld ebenfalls langsamer sinken lassen zu können. Asch erläutert den Helden, dass sie einfach von dem nächstgelegenen Passage Ring auf den von Shurrey Hill zugreifen können, da sie und die Sephiroth im Inneren des Planeten miteinander verbunden sind. Sobald die Ringe aktiviert sind, kann ein Ring von jedem anderen aus ferngesteuert werden. Asch entfernt sich daraufhin, um herauszufinden, welches Gebiet Van Grants als nächstes in den Qliphoth zu stürzen gedenkt. Kurzgefasst *Die Desert Oasis ist eine Ruhestätte für Reisende in der Zao Desert im Hoheitsgebiet von Kimlasca, wird aber von Chesedonia verwaltet. *In der Desert Oasis erfahren die Helden bei ihrem ersten Besuch, dass sich Ion in der Gewalt der God-Generals in den Zao Ruins befindet. *In der Desert Oasis erfahren die Helden bei ihrem zweiten Besuch, dass sämtliche Sephiroth miteinander verbunden sind und jeder aktivierte Ring von jedem anderen aus ferngesteuert werden kann. Ortsliste en:Desert Oasis Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant